Thin film magnets have been used as permanent magnets for use in equipment, such as sensors, actuators, and motors, in recent years. In a thin film magnet, a magnetic layer containing magnetic particles is formed on a substrate. A known magnetic layer contains samarium cobalt (SmCo), which is one of rare-earth element (R)-cobalt (Co) compounds, as a magnetic layer (see, for example, PTL 1).
In another known thin film magnet, layers containing Ta in order to reduce oxidation of a magnetic layer are disposed on both surface of the magnetic material to sandwich the magnetic layer (see, for example, PTL 2).